


少女愿望

by aceclimber (Titim)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titim/pseuds/aceclimber
Summary: 预警：女装攻，女装攻，女装攻请确认对这三个字真的没问题再往下读日系校园paro，大家是披着西文名字的日本人的那种斜线代表攻受





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：女装攻，女装攻，女装攻  
> 请确认对这三个字真的没问题再往下读
> 
> 日系校园paro，大家是披着西文名字的日本人的那种
> 
> 斜线代表攻受

01  
格里兹曼拖着戈丁的手腕，往体育馆走。戈丁用余光向下瞄了一眼，这条裙子是谁选的？顺着小男生一扭一扭的走路姿势，屁股都快要露出来了。  
格里兹曼就在这时候回过头来，露出有点兴奋的表情：“你喜欢吗？”  
18岁的男子高校生迭戈-戈丁张了张口。他有点想说喜欢，但是不能说，也有点想说不，但是也不能说。格里兹曼好像很快在他的犹豫中找到了答案，说没关系，手指顺着他的手腕向下，一根一根捉住他的手指。

很快戈丁就躺在了体育仓库的软垫上，让他第二次想咒骂想出挑几个部员在学园祭穿啦啦队服的鬼主意的人。当时他就应该公权私用，拿出主将的权威把这件事压下去。马竞足球部都是一群大马金刀的威武壮汉，能穿裙子还不辣眼睛的，数来数去可能就托雷斯一个，托雷斯自带一个跟班科克也就算了，有了C位就要护法双全到底是个什么歪理？  
格里兹曼显然不知道他内心的心理活动。他骑在戈丁身上，把他的运动衣撩起来，弯下身用力吮吸胸口的皮肤。明黄色的布料蹭着他的小腹，挺立的一根在裙褶之间若隐若现。戈丁伸长手，撩开裙摆，帮他从内裤的束缚中解放出来。  
“裙子……要脱掉吗？”戈丁在他侧腰摸索拉链的位置，说话已经开始带上气音。  
“当然不要了！”格里兹曼按住他的手，坚决保护勉强遮盖着下身的这块布料。但是在他的动作间这根本是徒劳，很快站得笔直小兄弟就从裙摆下面露出脑袋。  
戈丁用手握着他，有点安抚性质地抚慰着他滚烫的器官。格里兹曼呜咽着，低下头咬了咬他的嘴唇。戈丁空余的手环着他的后颈，在他的耳边轻声说了一句喜欢。

 

02  
让戈丁始料未及的是，自那之后格里兹曼和他见面的时候开始热衷于女装。穿裙子的人又不是他？戈丁难以理解他这种“因为自己穿了女装所以很兴奋”的心情。在旁人面前他也不避讳，有一次穿着水手服就跑到他家来，可能是因为学园祭那天晚上，格里兹曼穿着啦啦队服就跟他回来吃饭的时候，自家妈妈笑盈盈地说了一句“很合适哟”。  
比他矮了半头的高校一年生今天穿了浅蓝色的连衣裙，戈丁隐约能判断他嘴唇上也涂了什么东西，因为亲吻的时候能感到黏腻，尝起来也甜甜的。戈丁并不讨厌，分开的时候在他嘴唇上舔了一下，换来一阵咯咯的笑声。  
他们在戈丁房间的单人床上，八月末天气开始转凉，但是不管是室外运动还是室内运动之后，都还是会感受到热意。戈丁把空调重新开起来，手掌搭在格里兹曼的汗津津的后背上，说裙子弄湿了喔。  
实际上下摆也沾上了不知道是谁的体液。戈丁说让他洗过再回去，太阳下面衣物还是很快就能晾干。格里兹曼摇摇头，从戈丁的衣橱里翻出他平时来的时候会穿的旧T恤和短裤，说我这样就好。  
戈丁捏了捏他的下巴，他嘴唇上淡色的唇膏还是唇釉已经变得乱七八糟，但还是亮闪闪的，看起来很好吃。

当天晚上吃饭的时候，戈丁妈妈问他们要不要去下周的祭典，是时候准备两件浴衣。格里兹曼指着自己的鼻子，“我的也有吗？”  
看起来仍然很年轻的主妇对他眨眨眼睛：“如果你觉得在自家不方便开口的话。”  
事实证明成为熟练的女装大佬需要一定的练习，像格里兹曼在祭典的摊位中间奔跑的时候，就常常会忘记自己身上的女款浴衣并不允许他如同蹚球一般大步流星。踩着木屐他脚下一滑，还好有戈丁挽着他的手臂。戈丁环住他的腰，让他把重心靠在自己身上，问他还好不好。  
“脚扭了。”男孩子听上去惨兮兮的，他的声音其实不细。  
“抱着你吗？”戈丁问。  
格里兹曼眨了眨眼睛，戈丁弯下腰，一手穿过他的肩窝，一手捞起膝窝。格里兹曼整个上身黏在他身上，搂着他的脖子。戈丁笑：“重死了，你也要有点身为运动社团Ace的自觉啊。”  
格里兹曼往他的颈窝里钻：“那我少做点力量训练？”  
“想都别想。”美人怀中抱，戈丁还冷血地记得自己是热血马竞的铁血主将。

最后是被背着回家的。路上有一段不长不短的坡道，格里兹曼说要自己下来走，戈丁说没关系，我可是运动员。他的后颈上黏着一层细密的汗珠，格里兹曼伸出舌头舔了舔，靠近嘴唇吸了吸，咸的。  
戈丁紧了紧环住他两条腿的手，把他向上背。格里兹曼趁机凑到他耳边，说我知道Diegi那里很敏感。其实Diegi哪里都很敏感，但是只有我知道。  
戈丁能感觉到自己的脸颊开始变烫。他的小男朋友在花火绽放的一刻伏在他耳根留下亲吻，又在只有两人的回家路上说让人难堪的下流话。戈丁想把他放下来丢在路边，但是不行，因为他刚刚淘气扭伤了脚。  
格里兹曼的舌尖又从他的耳际滑到后颈，然后像个八爪鱼一样收紧四肢。“Diegi，你不能把我扔下去。”戈丁也不知道他是怎么做到又诚恳又沾沾自喜的。

 

03  
时近寒冬，格里兹曼开始像所有女孩子一样换上羊毛百褶裙和厚款的过膝袜。部活结束之后太阳就已经落山，牵着手走在路上也会觉得手指发冷。格里兹曼怎么都不愿意撒开，戈丁提出要去便利店买热饮暖手也不行，最后只能把两个人牵着的手举到嘴边呵气。  
冬季大会就要到了，西蒙尼不准他们松懈，说我们已经走到全国大赛离领奖台近在咫尺的地方。格里兹曼背着手听他训话，西蒙尼训话之后是主将讲话，格里兹曼站在后排对他挤眼睛。西蒙尼刚才问他们还记不记得为什么入学马竞穿上这件红白球衣，格里兹曼心里想记得，因为他听说这个人来了。  
他参加的第一次全中大会，连县预选都没通过，因为在决赛倒在了这个人带领的那支球队脚下。比他高了两个头的中后卫没给他一点机会，还差点进了他们一个头球。赛后格里兹曼在体育场外面碰到他，对方先是愣了一下，然后说你会成为全国最好的前锋的。  
格里兹曼抬头看了他一眼，没开口说话。对方显得有点不知所措，指了指身后的商业区：“我打算去冰淇淋店，你要不要也吃一个？”  
格里兹曼吸了吸鼻子，说：“吃。”

后来戈丁的中学在全国大赛也没有走得很远。夏天格里兹曼跟着去看了一场，在体育馆出口被戈丁的队友大肆调侃。戈丁搂着他的肩膀说我带他先走一步，带他到凉快的地方坐下，亲昵地问他你怎么来了。格里兹曼十三岁，一脸臭屁地说“来看你们被打败的样子”。  
“我们不是全县的希望吗？”  
“你们可不许输。”年轻人手里拿着吃甜点的叉子，说的话像只记忆只有七秒的金鱼。  
后面一天的比赛戈丁他们就输了。输这场比赛对三年级意味着什么格里兹曼很清楚，因为自家球队没多久之前也经历过一次。他是第一次见到戈丁沮丧的样子，没像自己一样哭鼻子，见到他的时候还会笑。格里兹曼冲上去抱了抱他，说你等等我。  
戈丁愣了一下，像是没能理解他说了什么，过了一会儿才放任自己放松身体。“谢谢你，Anto。”他说，抬起手来揉了揉他的脑袋。

 

开年不久之后就是冬季大会。新年当天，格里兹曼拉着戈丁去神社初诣。他穿着浅色的大衣，戴了毛线帽，但是两条光裸的腿让戈丁看了觉得心惊。“非要这样吗？”戈丁问，把自己的围巾往他脖子上缠。  
“就只是参拜嘛，过一会儿就好了。”  
他们手拉手将要走上神社的台阶，结果错肩而过的时候被人拉住了。“是你们！”一个裹得圆滚滚的胖子和一个一脸不屑的狗子从阶梯上走下来。  
他们两人上下打量了格里兹曼一番，格里兹曼也不恼，一副任由他们评价的样子。科克连忙摆手，一边憋笑一边说你很好，很漂亮，一边把他拉到一边，小声问“他是不是真的喜欢女孩子”。  
萨乌尔说没有吧，Nando说去年Grizi看到的那个是当时的社团经理，Diego只是和她去采购。  
“Nando跟你说的？”科克表示怀疑。  
“Nando说的。”萨乌尔点头。  
格里兹曼伸出一只手，打断他们跑偏了的话题：“我知道那个不是他女朋友，你们好了没，Diego还在等我。”  
科克和萨乌尔立刻抛下纷争一致对外，一人丢给他一对大白眼，叫他赶紧滚回去，把该祈的愿祈了。格里兹曼恭敬不如从命，再见也不说就三步并作两步跑回戈丁身边，又黏到他手臂上。  
“来吧Diegi，来给我们许个愿吧。”

 

04  
戈丁高中时代的最后一场比赛，一切都在格里兹曼的记忆里变得很模糊。他甚至不记得戈丁自己有没有掉眼泪。格里兹曼裹在被子里抱着对方的腰，把脸埋在他的胸口，泪水不一会儿就把戈丁胸前的衣料和他们身下的床单打湿了。  
戈丁不说话，过了一会儿，有温柔的亲吻落在他的头顶，就像天上落下星星。  
第二天早晨他坐在戈丁家的餐桌前，戈丁说吃了早餐我送你回家。格里兹曼问他是不是要为了毕业的事繁忙起来，戈丁说还没有那么急，但是之后确实会的。他已经作为体育生保送到了首都圈的大学，很快就要从马竞足球部引退，把袖标交给科克，然后准备毕业、入学。  
格里兹曼穿着自己留在戈丁家的浅灰色家居服，捣碗里的麦片。他没有想过这场比赛之后会发生什么，不愿想也不敢想，现在却不得不开始面对。“我想转学，去首都圈——”  
戈丁震惊地抬头，他想说我回来很方便，电车耗时短车次频繁，周末的时候就能见面。  
“——的足球强校。”  
戈丁快要说不出话来。“……你要离开马竞？”  
格里兹曼抿了抿嘴，说：“留在这里是没法称霸全国的，对吧？”

 

结果不出所料是不欢而散。格里兹曼背着比赛时候用的双肩包，顶着核桃一般的肿眼一个人离开戈丁的家。戈丁在房间里打了几盘游戏，睡了一觉，抱着足球准备出门。  
他在门口被母亲拦下来：“去找Anto吗？”  
戈丁没说话，母亲继续对他说：“去找Anto吧。”  
他和路上碰到的几个小朋友玩了一会儿球，在河堤上躺了一会儿，在太阳落山的时候回家。打开家门，餐桌前的场景跟早上一模一样。格里兹曼坐在桌前，眼睛红肿，穿着球队的T恤和运动短裤。母亲在厨房里，说马上就可以吃饭了，Diego很快就会回来。  
戈丁走到桌边，拉开椅子照常坐在格里兹曼身旁。他说：“不穿了？”  
格里兹曼瞪大眼睛。很快，浅蓝色的眼睛里就要再一次溢出泪水。戈丁这才如梦初醒，好像第一次意识到自己刚才说了什么。  
其实他自始至终都知道格里兹曼为了什么感到不安。男孩子、女孩子，还有里面更深层的原因。他对天发誓这不是自己的本意，但是只对上帝一个人虔诚是没有用的。  
他把眼前的男孩抱进怀里。“虽然我现在说这个你可能不会相信……但是你像现在这样就很好。”  
格里兹曼把脑袋靠在他胸前，使出了震塌房顶的架势嚎啕大哭。自家妈妈从厨房里冲出来，挥着锅铲冲他大喊：“你做了什么好事让Anto又哭了？”

 

格里兹曼的反射弧可能也很长。他被阿姨哄得笑逐颜开，转念一想又觉得哪里不对劲。现在这样就很好到底是什么意思？他趴在戈丁的身上，在他的锁骨上磨牙，把戈丁痛得倒吸冷气。准备把自己那话儿放进去的时候，他也一改平时黏糊糊的作风，专注地用两只手指在里面开拓摸索，蹭过敏感点又很快缩回去，坚决不给他一个痛快。戈丁把脸扭过去埋在枕头里，喉咙里发出因为得不到满足而哽咽的声音。  
戈丁想澄清，哪怕每次他的小男朋友穿着精致的洋装，裙摆下面的那一根也是实打实插在他屁股里面的，男朋友女朋友什么的不是最重要的事。但是这个时候跟这个人是讲不通道理的，他想确认的也不是道理。格里兹曼完成手上的动作，他把戈丁从枕头里捞出来，潦草地亲了亲他的嘴唇。他和每次一样说喜欢，更像是一句例行公事，但是戈丁把他的脑袋又拽回来，蹭了蹭他额头上湿漉漉的前发，咬着他的嘴唇说我也喜欢你。  
格里兹曼愣了愣，像是无意识地说了一声“嗯”，然后一咕噜爬起来，对准了就把自己往里塞。戈丁用双腿环着他的腰，叫他慢一点，别那么着急。他又不是要跑去哪里，起码现在不是。格里兹曼说“我不想等”，仍然红肿着眼睛，于是少见地露出了狠戾的样子。他一点点推进去把他填满，戈丁昂起脖子发出呜咽，格里兹曼用牙齿磕了磕他的喉结，像是衔着猎物的喉管。  
他大口地喘息，像格里兹曼喜欢的那样叫他的名字。终于释放出来的时候，浊液沾到了格里兹曼的T恤下摆，还有几滴在他侧脸上。格里兹曼满不在乎地用手擦了擦，又送到嘴边舔了舔。戈丁没办法正眼看，用手遮盖着自己的脸，被格里兹曼亲吻在手背上。  
“没关系的。”男孩子一边把自己拔出来一边宽慰他，好像已经忘记了刚才的不愉快。  
戈丁的眼睛是湿热的，他点点头。格里兹曼把他拉起来，吻他的眼泪。  
“我。”他说，“我是最可爱的小女朋友对不对？”  
这句话能问出来，就已经是世界最可爱了。戈丁把下巴放在格里兹曼的肩膀上，双手环绕少年的脊背。他忍不住，从微笑很快变成开怀大笑。

 

05  
戈丁毕业的那天，在衬衣里面穿了件白T恤。因为他是全校的骄傲，传奇一般的足球部主将，没人在意他衬衫大敞。好吧，在格里兹曼眼里还是有很多人在意，所以他防范于未然，先来了这么一手。  
格里兹曼在人群里盯着戈丁和这个抱抱，和那个拍照。也有女孩子混在里面，但现在是他在校服外套的口袋里握着自己早上刚刚拆下来的一把纽扣。他很骄傲，但他不能炫耀，因为他一旦把手拿出来，战利品掉在地上也许就很难找到了。  
戈丁和每个人挨个道过别，穿过人群向格里兹曼走过来。还没等他也提出抱抱和拍照的请求，戈丁就问他：“我们班决定去游乐园，你要不要和我一起去？”  
格里兹曼跳了起来：“想去！我前几天还买了新衣服想穿，很特别的那种！”结果很快他又胯下脸，“但是，下午、球队要训练……”  
戈丁想到他说的“特别”，就很想笑，但看在小男朋友可怜巴巴的样子，还是绷着脸问：“今天训练？”  
格里兹曼挂在他的胳膊上，疯狂点头：“Cholo说今年踢这么好，明年一定能赢，给我们重排了春假训练菜单。”  
戈丁了然地点头。他揉了揉格里兹曼的脑袋，最近他因为头发长得太长，索性剃了个板寸，摸起来有点扎手，但戈丁并不讨厌。一日主将终生主将，戈丁说：“应该的。”


	2. the blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是日本背景女装梗，n年后，格作为艺人出道，丁是一般会社员

Please don’t blame me for anything.

 

戈丁开了车，他平时够合群，人缘也够好，所以被放了一马，只喝了乌龙茶。餐桌上有女同事说，迭戈真是完美的男朋友。  
“你竞争不过的！”立刻有人起哄道。  
“真是的！人家有恋人啦——”女孩子的声音是娇滴滴的。  
平日在办公室总有三分架子，哪怕戈丁的私事人尽皆知，也没人好意思问得太直白。喝了酒就不一样，怂人也大起胆子来，问戈丁有那样的男朋友？女朋友？是种怎样的感受。  
“娱乐圈不是花花世界吗，你不会担心吗？”  
戈丁硬着头皮回答：“担心啊。担心也没什么办法吧？”

一般情况下，经理人会把格里兹曼从成田一路载回家，但是格列兹曼起飞之前给他打了三个电话，说自己在飞机上没法睡觉云云，想乘自己家的车。戈丁开到高速路的出口等，没过多久通体黑色的保姆车就停在私家轿车的后面，从车上下来一个低着帽檐的人，三步两步跑过来钻进车门。  
格里兹曼扑到他身上，很急切地把舌头往他嘴里送。戈丁按住刚刚在电话里还半死不活的人的脑袋，免得他一不小心磕到顶棚。很快格里兹曼的手机就在他的口袋里开始叫唤。他不情愿地接起来，伸长脖子一看，经理人的车还停在他们后面。  
对方言简意赅：“别让我在周刊封面上看到你。”  
格里兹曼不情愿地说知道了、知道了，对方仍然不依不饶，叫他把电话给戈丁。格里兹曼打开免提，戈丁问了句好，电话那头就礼数周全地说万分抱歉，麻烦的家伙还有劳了。戈丁相应地回复了一套敬语繁复的说辞，格里兹曼扁扁嘴，被戈丁半推半抱地送回助手席。给他系安全带的时候，格里兹曼在他的头顶亲了一口。  
“没有Diego在身边，我好寂寞。”  
戈丁手上的动作顿了顿，然后捏了捏他的脸颊，说：“我也是。”

到家的时候已经是凌晨。走进公寓电梯光线才变得明亮，戈丁也能借此好好打量久违的同居人。格里兹曼穿了简单的黑底图案卫衣和牛仔裤，头发因为角色要求还是齐耳的长度，金黄色的被压在棒球帽下面。感受到视线，格里兹曼拉了拉他的手，说乘飞机没有打扮，别看我了。  
说得像是他们什么样子没有互相看过一样，戈丁就笑。格里兹曼也知道自己的话好笑，冲他吐吐舌头。戈丁拎着他的箱子走出电梯，掏钥匙开门，就被人拖着手到卧室去。  
格里兹曼解他的扣子，嘴上振振有词：“把衣服脱下来给我看看有没有少块肉。”  
戈丁顺着他的动作把衬衣脱掉，很配合地回答他：“我什么时候让你担心过？”  
格里兹曼瞪大双眼，好像他说了很不可思议的话：“别告诉我你不知道啊——”


End file.
